Lost in thoughts
by Vassvassvass
Summary: So what were the powerpuff girls and rowdyruff boys REALLY thinking when they first fought each other? What were they thinking during their 'return' and what happens after 'custody battle? Three-shot
1. The Rowdyruff boys

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls nor the episode used(The Rowdyruff boys S01E12) just the thoughts of the characters and the extra scenes added which were not seen in the actual series.**

**Bubbles POV:**

It was a normal day on Pokey Oaks kindergarten. It was arts and crafts time! My favorite time of the day! I was drawing me and my sisters fighting mojo jojo, Him and the gang green gang. Although my favorite villain is fuzzy. I don't know why, I guess because I think he looks cute all pink and hairy! Tee-hee!

''Okay children, time for-'' said miss Kean before she was rudely interrupted by the hotline. Stupid villains!

''Hello mayor! What's the problem?'' asked Blossom ''Monster's about to eat the city? We're on it!'' she hung up ''Come on girls!'' she said as we blasted out of the roof.

We reached in town and there was a giant octopus. We fought it and we won. But I saw those cute ladybugs and the monster was going to fall on them! I had to do something so I blew them away. But before I got to get away, I was crashed by the monster. I had to get through it and I was covered with icky monster goo! Yuck!

''Bubbles! Are you okay?''

'I think so I-''

''Hey! Why don't you pick up with someone your own size?'' We all heard a boys' voice interrupting me. There they were, three little boys, looking a lot like us, only with evil faces. In the middle there was a boy dressed in a red shirt that looked like our dresses, a black pants, sneakers and a red cap. His orange bangs revealed his hair being similar to Blossoms'. The other two boys were dressed just like him, only that they had dark blue and green. The green one had raven black hair tied in a small ponytail and bangs just like Buttercups'. The blonde one had curly blonde hair and looked like me. I had to admit, he was kinda cute.

We gasped as we saw them.

''We're the rowdyruff boys and we wanna fight!'' the red one said and each one started hitting a girl. Well that hurt!

**Blossoms' POV:**

What the heck is going on? Who are the Rowdyruff boys and where did they came from? Oh, I bet it's Mojo jojos' job!

We were crashed in a wall. ''What's up with _those _guys?'' I asked.

''I think they're asking for a-'' I didn't get the last word but I'm sure it was something that had to do with punching or kicking. She went toward the cute red one, pinned him to a- WAIT A MINUTE. Did I just called him _cute?_ That's totally irresponsible! He's obviously evil! UGH! Focus Blossom, focus!

When I cleared my mind I saw the blue and green hitting Buttercup so me and Bubbles saved her.

''Hey, what's wrong with you girls? You were supposed to start crying when we hit ya!'' the red said. Huh?

''Yeah!'' added the blue one.

''What are you guys? New? I asked. Stupid question. They were _obviously _new.

''Yeah! We're the Powerpuff girls!'' Bubbles added. I don't know why, but her answer was almost as dumb as the blue-guys'. I mean, who doesn't know us?

''And it takes a lot more than some cheap shots to make _us _cry.'' said Buttercup. Actually I think we've never cried during a fight.

''Well then, I guess we'll just have to serve it up.'' what? What the heck did he mean by that?

They suddenly blasted towards us. Each one to his counterpart. The red tried to pin me I guess by I got to punch him. This was going to be a long, pointless fight.

**Buttercup POV:**

Great. Just GREAT! It wasn't enough we had all those villains plus the monsters and thieves. Now we have three more equally super-powered boys. Oh well, boys are stupid, they don't know how to use their powers right, they'll lose in no time.

Green punched me to go through the wall but I escaped and pinned _him_ in the wall, I saw Bubbles and Blossom doing the same thing. I knew they would be easy to beat.

''Grrr _Ballistic Barage!'' _Wow. He's angry. Well, I would be if I was punched and kicked ten times, haha.

They started running toward us, did some stupid tricks and each one hit a girl. I was hit by the stupid blonde one. I would totally prefer the green one. Not because he's cute or anything! It's because he's a lot similar to me. I can tell what's he going to do.

So we were in the ground now, angry as-

Blossom screamed an attack. Which one, I didn't hear. Somehow she was a lot similar to the red one screaming like that. Oh well.I just followed their lead and hit the green. I grabbed him by the foot and kicked him to the ground. Nice!

''Ahhhhhhhhhh!'' we all started screaming like lunatics and ran towards each other. We started fighting whoever was closer to us. We were winning but losing at the same time! How the heck is that even possible?

We started destroying the city. But there wasn't much we could do. We were thrown at the mayors window and crashed down the stairs.

''Wh-wh-where'd they go now?'' I said rubbing my head. Darn, that hurt.

''I don't know but if we keep smashing up Townsville I think we'll-'' miss Obvious was about to say but talking dog interrupted her.

''Ahh, Powerpuff girls, look out!'' He said and just the we saw the blue one carrying a bus towards us, the red one a plane the the stupid green one a boat. Great.

''Uh-oh'' we said and ran to save the citizens in there. I got the boat but I ruined a big part of the road. Oh well, the people are safe.

''Hurray for the Powerpuff girls! We're safe! Hurray, hurray!'' they yelled.

''No problem citizens. We were happy to-'' the boys got to us and kicked us. Then, as idiots they are, started saying who hit who. Well, that's immature.

**Bubbles POV:**

''You guys aren't playing fair!'' yelled Blossom. Buttercup said something after that.

''And they don't care who gets in their way!'' I said because I felt left out.

''We better fly them out of Townsville before some innocent people get hurt!'' and we left. That's why Blossom's the smart one. What would we do without her?

''Catch us if you can!'' Buttercup yelled. And we started running(well, flying) to get them out of Town.

''Here they come!'' Blossom yelled and we flew up to confuse them. Tee-hee I like the blue guys expression!

The red one said something and they flew faster than us and red, blue and green fog was all over the place. We were coughing and our eyes tear. Eventually, we started falling. But that's not all. Oh don't they feel bad? Of course not, they're the bad guys, the can't feel bad. They had white light all over them and when the blue touched me it hurt so bad! It felt like I was hit by the electricity! Soon, we fell unconscious to the ground.

**Butch POV:**

Stupid sissy little girls! Stupid green girl! We beat them! I beat _her_. We won! Now they won't be able to… uh… why did we destroy them?

We all stopped laughing. As Brick was talking I was looking at them, but mostly green girl. They looked very vulnerable._ Of course you idiot, they're dead!_ My inner voice shouted. Wow, I have an inner voice? _Yeah! Now that you killed them you feel better?_ Well, yeah I guess._ Think again. What has this girl ever done to you so that you kill her? _Well, she's good, I aint good! _You could be. You were just born by an evil person. _Shut up! I told the voice. It was freaking me out. I looked to Boomer as we were returning to that stupid monkey. He was looking at the ground looking sort of confused and sad at the same time. Of course he is, he's the stupid sensitive member of this group. I looked at Brick. His face was emotionless. I couldn't see his feelings, so I decided to do the same thing. I didn't think anything. I would forget about them.

**Blossom POV:**

Out of nowhere, I opened my eyes and I felt my forehead wet. I say Buttercup and Bubbles getting up. What happened? Oh… yeah… We _lost._ We are no match of this town anymore, if we can't beat some new guys.

''We… lost…'' I told them.

''Gee thanks for telling us Captain Obvious!'' Buttercup argued.

''Buttercup'' I told her calmly.

''What? What are you going to tell me? Huh? To stay cool? Well I CAN'T! You know why? Because some _stupid _boys beat _us!_ I mean, we fight with monsters everyday, we have won Him, the cruelest of cruel the evilest of evil and tons of other guys and we can't beat some BOYS?''

''Well, then I guess we can leave Townsvile then! Since we can't beat the, soon they'll rule the world with Mojo. There's no point fighting them!'' I flipped.

''Fine then, I guess we're leaving!''

''Fine!''

''Hold it!'' yelled Bubbles.

''What?'' me and Buttercup said at the same time.

''We can't just leave! Townsville needs us! What about the Professor? Miss Keane? Our friends?''

''Bubbles… they won't love us anymore. The will hate us because we lost. There's no point on staying'' I said

''Oh…'' she said

''So… we should go up now…'' I said. We grabbed hands and we flew up. We were about to leave when Miss Belum got with us.

''But, we lost'' I said

''Girls you can't leave, we love you. Besides, your trying this from the wrong angle.'' she said.

''Huh?'' What did she mean wrong angle? There aren't any other ways to beat up a bad guy. And they still love us? I stand corrected…

''Now girls, what are little boys afraid of?''

''BUGS!'' said Bubbles.

''No Bubbles, that's what you're afraid of'' Buttercup told her. What are little boys afraid of? Failing a test? Nope. Being criticized? No way. Hmm…

''Why don't you try being _nice?''_ Nice? As in kissing them? That's what they're afraid of? Bubbles giggled.

''Ohhh I get it!'' I said happy.

''Huh? Ew'' said Buttercup stubborn as usual.

''Come on girls. Let's _get 'em_'' I say as I winked and we flew towards Mojos' lare. I'm sure they're there.

**Bubbles POV:**

So we were now flying towards Mojos' lare. Blossom says the boys must be in there.

''Why do you think they're there and not with the gang green gand?'' Buttercup asked

''Please. Do you think the gang green gang would be smart enough to create them?'' Blossom said ironically.

''Well… no. But Him would''

''I think it's Mojo. He was the last one we fought and only him would think of the stupid 'curious stranger' thingy.''

''True…''

''So, what's the plan exactly?'' I asked. Being nice has many meanings. Of course I would be willing to do anything to be nice to that cute blonde one.

''I guess flirt them or something'' said Buttercup.

''No… We need something stronger than that…'' said Blossom thoughtfully.

''Like a kiss in the cheek?'' I asked giggling

''Exactly!'' wow… and I was only kidding…

''Whatever, as long as we beat them'' spat Buttercup.

We reached our location and flew in front of the window to get their attention.

''Can I get the blue one?'' I asked them sweetly. They looked at me with the most awkward looks ever. ''What?'' I asked.

''In that case… I get the red one!'' Blossom said and Buttercup remained quiet.

We saw the boys reaching us so we put the sweetest faces that we ever had.

**Buttercup POV:**

''What the?'' we heard the boys say. They were too confused to react to our moves. Bubbles kissed the blonde one first, then Blossom, so it was my turn. As much as I wanted to do it I tried to show unwillingness as I was flying towards him but I couldn't help the smile right before kissing him. His face was precious, I've never seen this face on a villain.

As soon as we backed off they started screaming and lights with the colors of red, blue and green appeared right before a big explosion comes and the sky starts raining snips, snails and puppy dog tails. That's what they're made of? COOL! But how come they are defeated with _just one kiss _in the cheek. It's kind of offensive.

We saw Mojo as he was driven to jail _again._

''You know girls, I kind of liked kissing!'' Blossom said

''Yeah, me too!'' said Bubbles before she starts giggling.

I had to think of something to show them that I didn't like the kiss. Come on Buttercup _think! _And right then I started spitting and making grossed faces.

~That night (Still Buttercups' POV)

Everyone was asleep. We had a rough day. But that's the reason I couldn't sleep. UGH! What the _heck?_ I'm BUTTERCUP for Pete's sake! I shouldn't care if a stupid villain is dead or not. But here I am, looking from the window out, in the cold night thinking of my _counterpart_ (as Blossom was calling them). I never got his name. Even though I knew almost everything about him ( Well DUH he's me, and I know me better that anything!) I felt like I didn't actually get to know him.

Suddenly, I see a figure in front of me, green eyes full of anger but sadness at the same time. It was _him_.

''You…'' I said ''What are you doing here?''

''I'm here to warn you'' he said but his voice broke in a few parts, like he was about to cry or yell or both ''You will pay for doing this to us''

''Wait a minute… you're supposed to be dead''

''So are you'' he said

''Yeah, with the difference that you were actually killed''

''I am dead'' he said as he was fading off.

And that night, was the first night I was afraid to sleep.


	2. The boys are back in Town

**FINALLY! Sorry for taking so long. I want to say thanks to the reviews, it means a lot. Also, sorry for some grammar errors, I just noticed them, but I'm too bored to edit the chapter :P Oh weeeeeeeeeeell Let's get with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG, the RRB nor the episode used(The Boys are Back in Town S05E07). I just own the thoughts of the characters and the extra scenes added which were not seen in the actual series.**

**Buttercup POV:**

Stupid monsters! Why do they keep coming when they see they can't beat us? I mean, come on! Aren't all the villains enough? And why do I get to fight one monster when Bubbles and Blossom have two? At least we can be fare! Besides, Bubbles barely handles them.

''Good job girls'' Blossom said. Spoke to soon leader-girl.

''What now?'' I said. We fought Mojo, princess, the gang green gang, fuzzy, five monsters and some bank robbers. What's left?

''Get ready for anything girls'' like we weren't. Then the floor was shaking. Him? No… it wasn't Him… Three figures appeared, a red-headed, a blonde and a black-haired. We gasped. The Rowdyruff boys? We haven't seen them in ages! Weren't they dead? I gulped as I remember my last word with the green one. He's changed now though. His hair are no longer in a ponytail. Instead, they're spiky now. The other two had changed as well. We could see the red ones hair now, they were as long as Blossoms, also spiky. The blue one had spiky hair too, like a wings-thing. I had to admit, they looked better like this. But something was wrong with their faces. They were pure evil. Last time, they were just fighting for fun, I could tell, but now there was evil, lust for revenge, anger in their eyes. They came back for pay-back.

''The Rowdyruff boys?!'' Blossom yelled.

''But that's impossible!'' I managed to say.

''We blow you guys up!'' finished Bubbles.

''Yeah, well you can't stop a good thing, _babe''_ the red one said.

I couldn't help not to notice the green one. He was shaking like crazy. Maybe he is crazy. But I'm not crazy! I don't know if I should be offended.

**Blossom POV:**

Who is he calling a _babe? ME?_ Impossible. Well, he _was_ looking at me… UGH concentrate Blossom! He was obviously telling Bubbles she is a baby. Yeah. That's it.

Wait. They REALLY think they're going to beat us again? If I remember correctly, last time they were beaten by a kiss! What makes them think they're going to win now? I saw the girls, obviously thinking the same thing, so we started laughing.

''Stop laughing! What're you laughing at?'' Red said

''O-oh no! Look who's back with mean hair!'' I started making fun of him.

''Ohh whatever shall we do?'' Bubbles joined me.

''How can we defeat their _scary new hair doos?_'' completed Buttercup. We laughed again.

The red one was ready to explode of anger and I don't blame him. If I were him I'd probably do the same. Well, technically I AM him… whatever. The green one seemed like he didn't care as long as he fights us. SO Buttercup. Last, the blonde one was acting all… blonde. He was like '_Really? Thanks! You see I got this new hair conditioner, it's F-A-B-U-L-U-S!'. _Oh how I love comparing the boys with us!

''SILENCE!'' He yelled and we stopped. Jeez mister angry-face, can't you take a joke?

''You stupid, wimpy, lame-o girls talk too much!'' Oh, that does it.

''Stupid?'' I asked

''Wimpy?'' Said Buttercup

''Lame-o?'' Finished Bubbles.

''You girls just got lucky last time. This time, there's no way you're gonna beat my boys!''

''Butch'' said the green

''Boomer'' said the blue

''And me, Brick'' the red finished. So Brick was his name? That's ironic. That obviously means he's tough as a Brick but how could he be so tough when he was defeated with one kiss? Then Boomer, what? He liked to ''boom'' stuff? Must be symbolizing how stupid he was. Even his voice sounds stupid. Lastly, Butch. Butch what? Was he named after a butcher, the tool we use to cut meat? Man, all three have so lame names.

''Pay attention!'' said Brick to his brother. What did he do? Well whatever it was, it wouldn't pass without Bubbles noticing.

''Heh heh heh. Are you guys _sure_ you're ready for another beating?'' Bubbles told them.

''You girls are gonna eat your words, spit 'em out and eat 'em again!'' well, I am glad to announce that the worlds stupidest fraise has been said.

''That… doesn't even make sense'' I said while Buttercup was face-palming.

''I know you are but what am I?'' He said. Um, what did I tell him he is?

''Enough! Talk is cheap. Let's do this.'' Buttercup said. And then she was wondering how Butch is her counterpart.

''Heheheh this is gonna be fun'' Butch said like he was some crazy guy.

We stared at each other before the battle begins.

**Bubbles POV:**

Aw, did I have to fight him? He was acting even cuter since the last time I saw him! Not to mention his hair were SO cute too! I saw Blossom and Brick eye-beaming each other and Buttercup fighting Butch so I had to do something. I made an electric ball and thrown it at him. I hope I didn't hurt him bad! But instead of hurting him, he made a baseball bat and hit the ball as if he was playing baseball. How creative!

''Come on girls, we have to work together. We're totally un-matched one by one'' Blossom said.

''Yeah that oughtta whoop those dorks into shape'' Buttercup said and we grabbed each others hands and started spinning around. Aw, I like that move! But we saw that the boys could do the same move. Eventually, all six of us were thrown against a wall.

''Alright girls, I think we know what we have to do. Let's give them some sugar!'' Yay! I've been waiting for her to say that from the time we started fighting them! Sugar's my thing.

''Oh oh, I want the blonde, I think he's cute!'' I told them again, just like the last time. Only that this time, I wasn't asking. He was too cute to let my sisters have him!

But they stared at me just like the last time.

''Man you're weird'' Buttercup said. Oh really? Would she like if I kiss Butch? I bet not, I can see it in her eyes that she wants to kiss him.

''Let's go girls!'' Blossom yelled

''Here it comes boys!'' Brick said to his brothers. They looked so much a-like when they bossed us around.

So I saw Blossom first fighting with Brick to get his attention before kissing him. I did the same, only that I hugged him too! I don't know, it just came naturally! But I noticed something. He didn't blow up. It made me happy by some way, but why didn't he blow up?

''I-I don't understand! Nothing's happening! Aren't they supposed to explode?'' I asked.

''Well, let's _really_ lay on 'em!'' Blossom commanded.

**Blossom POV: **

Why aren't they exploding? That's what we did last time right? We keep kissing and kissing them but nothing is happening! Why are they still alive? They just keep getting bigger!

''Your cottie kisses only make us bigger!'' Brick said. No, really. We haven't noticed.

''Stronger!'' Boomer said

''And tougher!'' Butch said. What? Oh no…

We gasped.

''You stupid lame-o girls never learn. Now it's time to put these babies to bed!'' Brick said. I gulped. It isn't like they weren't stronger last time, now they're MUCH more stronger. We're doomed. They threw us down in no time. Just as we were ready to attack red clouds started to appear everywhere. Then Him appeared in front of us.

''Hello girls.'' He said with his echoing voice.

We gasped again. ''Him'' we said in union.

''So good to see you again. How's days? Not so good? Having a little boy trouble, hmm? _Or should I say, big boy trouble_.'' He will never have a sense of humor. ''Hello boys'' he said as the boys were coming down '_'you're doing just fine._'' So he's behind all this? I should've known! Only Him could bring someone to life again AND make them stronger! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I mentally punched my face.

''So, how does it feel, girls, to be defeated right around the corner?'' He asked us. We are not defeated! ''And victory for me, that is''

''So you're behind this him!'' I managed to say. Well DUH! Stupid thing to say. ''What did you do to make our kisses powerless?'' I asked. At least I tried to save it.

''Oh, that'' he said laughing. He was always acting too friendly. It makes me hate him more. ''That's my little secret! You see I realized that the boys' only weakness _was your pathetic little kisses_. And since I KNEW you were resorted to that, I added I little something extra. A cottie-'' what? What the heck is that cottie-thing? ''Circle circle dot dot. Now you have a cottie shot, hahahah!'' Seriously this guy needs to learn some serious jokes. ''I got the spell of the internet.'' They have spells on the internet?! I felt the urge to face-palm myself. ''But your kisses aren't totally worthless girls. _They make my boys bigger and more powerful!_ '' We gasped again. How many times have we gasped today? Then Him started laughing like a maniac and screaming ''I win, I win!'' Wow. And I thought Butch was the crazy one.

''Have fun girls. Ta ta! Ha ha! Hahaha!'' He said right before disappearing.

We were left alone with the boys. We looked at them, they looked at us. We were terrified. I knew we were going to lose. We were going to die. In their eyes there was no mercy. Only lust, anger and madness. They were going to kill us, because we killed them. They wanted _revenge, _and they were going to have it. This is the end of us. Suddenly I remembered that time when we went fifty years in the future when Him had won. We thought it was because we left. No. We were meant to come back. It was because the Rowdyruff boys had killed us later on and professor couldn't remember how he created us.

We were going to die. I could hear Buttercup swallow her cry. Of course she didn't want to cry. That moment Butch started cracking his bones. If he was normal sized, we would take it of course, but now I could hear it like there were 10 loud speakers on my ears! Brick smiled and- OH HECK NO! Is that a scab? He is taking it out! That is so gross! We made gross faces as they were laughing. Seriously, what was funny with that? Just then he threw it at us, fortunately hitting the stop sign. Buttercup and Bubbles were about to throw up. Me, as their leader had to be confident for them.

''Stand your ground girls. They're trying to misguide us by grossing us out!'' I said.

Butch spat towards us, but it flew right above us. We were relieved for a moment but then it made it to Boomers mouth. That's so disgusting! He made a sound as if he liked it and then he threw it at us, but we got away just at time.

''Hold your ground Bubbles, it's just some dumb boy trick but we can take it, right?'' Buttercup said before Bubbles threw up at a bin. I couldn't blame her. ''Go ahead gross us all you want! But we can still gonna kick your big boy butts!'' she said. Well, at least she had some confidence. Or that's what she was showing.

''Oh you are, are you? Well then, I guess it's…'' He stopped to look at his brother. Even after all those gross stuff I thought he was cute! I mean, that face was just precious! Wait! What am I thinking again? UGH! Focus Blossom… ''RUMBLE TIME!'' He screamed.

**Buttercup POV:**

And then happened the most unexpected thing. Butch started jumping left and right like an idiot repeating ''Rumble time, rumble time!'' What an idiot! I am ashamed to call him my _counterpart._ He's nothing like me!

''Let the rumble… BEGIN!'' Brick screamed. What the heck is rumble anyway?

''Let's go ladies!'' Blossom yelled. Oh, so we're attacking three super-powered giant boys that are about to hit us to death. Great idea Blossom!

Each one hit his counterpart and all three of us feel down. That's humiliating. I was hoping we'd last five seconds at least. But I noticed that, compared to the other time, they're attacking only their counterparts. I guess I'll ask Blossom why.

''Quick, get up, get up'' Blossom said, but I couldn't get up, and I knew I shouldn't. It's over, we've lost. She has to admit it already! The boys were now coming closer, about to start killing us but right then Brick stopped them.

''But I thought we were-'' Boomer was about to say.

''Shut it. We're playing a new game now and the game is…'' Well they change games fast. Butch was acting like a dog while Brick put two cars as his shoes and took us to squish us together. I couldn't feel my body, I couldn't see, I could only hear.'' Roller brawl! '' He said

After a while I could feel a worse pain than the one I had. They started playing. I couldn't understand what was happening until we were hit at a wall being scored by Boomer. That does it!

''That's it! The pup stops here!'' I said before getting pulled by Blossom.

''What gives?'' I ask. I was going to attack them.

''We gotta hide!'' Blossom whispered

''Hide? Are you-'' I was about to say _are you outta your mind?_ but Bubbles put her hand on my mouth saying: ''Shh, they'll hear you''

The boys were calling for us to go there, as if they weren't going to attack us again. As they were saying that, we got on the roof.

''Okay, we're hiding. Now what?'' I told them

''Yeah. Those boys are beating our butts!'' Bubbles said and (as much as I hated to admit) she was right.

''I don't know'' She sighed as she fell to the ground. ''I think we've…'' she looked at me. Oh heck no! She wasn't going to say it! She shouldn't! She can't!

''Don't say it…'' I warned her.

''..Met our match'' I can't believe it. She said it. I never thought I'd hear those words coming out of her mouth ever. We never lose. That's what she told Mojo the day right before we meet the Rowdyruffs. What happened to that?

I screamed. I couldn't bare listening to those words. ''That's what they want us to think! We can still whip those big dummies. I mean, come on! They're too stupid to even find us up here!'' I told them and I was right. I knew it because they weren't answering. But I noticed they weren't answering, not because I was right (although I was) but because something was behind me.

''Ahem'' someone said. I turned around to see and who do I see. Those stupid boys. What a surprise.

''You callin' us 'stupid'?'' he yelled at me. I was about to answer him.

''We'll show you stupid!'' Boomer said. And I thought Bubbles was the dumb one. That's when Brick hit him. How didn't I think of it before! Every time Bubbles said something stupid, I'd hit her! I saw Blossom looking at me with that 'don't-even-think-about-it' look. Darn.

''Ohh. You're in for it now, losers…'' who's he calling a loser? ''…cause it's time for the awesomest game! Ultimate fight!'' What. A. Name.

''Ultimate fight, ultimate fi-i-i-ight!'' Butch screamed while he was jumping right and left like an idiot. Seriously, what did he eat for breakfast?

We screamed as he took us again. Boomer made the roof like a wrestling ring.

''Welcome fans to the first…'' Brick said and threw Bubbles to Boomer ''…annual…'' he threw me to Butch ''…ULTIMATE FIGHT!'' He said using Blossom as a microphone. Poor Blossom. ''In this corner, the Baron of the Berserk, BUTCH!'' he said and then Butch started acting like a gorilla and hit me in his chest along with his punch. ''And in that corner, the dummer than the dummest, BOOMER!'' He said and I could only hear him saying: ''Yes, yes, yes'' and jumping up and down. And then, when he introduced himself, he said so many things that I stopped listening after the second one. He's more self-esteemed than Blossom! Then, the battle began. The worst battle of my life.

**Bubbles POV:**

They did the most gross, violent and mean stuff I have ever saw!

''Don't you have mercy in you?'' I found myself asking Boomer.

''What's _mercy?''_ he asked.

''It's when you feel sorry about someone. Don't you feel sorry for us being almost dead?''

''Sorry? SORRY? You're the ones killing us first!'' He snapped. He was just like me. Hardcore.

''That's because you killed US first!''

''Then how are you alive?

''We were revived too. From Townsvilles' citizens' tears.''

''Tears?''

''They were sad when we died. Townsville needs us.''

''I-I didn't knew… Sorry'' He said but he continued beating me. I sighed. That was a waste of time.

We were now in a pile, beaten, half-dead. Boomer took me again. What was he doing? Butch put a slime in my dress. I was about to cry. Why me? Couldn't it be Buttercup or Blossom?

Just then Buttercup hit Butch, causing him to bite his tongue. That was so funny!

''I bit my tongue!'' He said holding his tongue out. His brothers started laughing at him when he shrinked. Wait. SHRINKED?

**Blossom POV:**

Wait a second! He just shrinked! But how? hmm… It sure ain't because he hurt himself… That's it! It was when Brick and Boomer laughed at him! But how? They just laughed at him… When someone laughs at someone either he's making fun of him or mocking him. So he was humiliated. So, when they're humiliated they shrink?! YES! That's it!

''Did you see that?!'' I asked them in case they didn't notice. ''Whenever their masculinity is threatened, they shrink in size!'' So I had the best idea.

''Okay, so what we have to do is humiliating them, just like Buttercup did.'' I whispered the plan to them.

''How the heck are we going to do that?!''

''Think what would embarrass them the most!''

''Oh, I got it!'' Bubbles said. This was going to be so fun!

She left and grabbed some paint and went straight to a laughing Boomer and made him all girly. I eyed her a _good job!_

I had an idea too! As Brick was laughing I pulled his pants down. He shrank the most out of the three.

''It's working, it's working!'' Bubbles cheered as we saw them shrink more.

''Come on girls, let's shrink them down to size!'' I told them and that's when the real fun started. We started treating them like babies by pecking their cheeks and treat them like dollies. They were eventually so small, I bet they are smaller than an inch!

''S-stop c-crying you-you sissies!'' He told them before he started crying himself. Deep inside I felt bad for him. I mean, it was really fun and all but something inside me was feeling sad. Must be the kindness I have. What? Just because Bubbles is the cute and kind doesn't mean I'm not kind too? Wait… who am I talking to? UGH!

''Aww, aren't they cute?'' I told them. It slipped! I didn't mean to say it! Now they're going to give me 'the look'!

''They look like tiny little dollies!'' Bubbles surprisingly joined me.

''Yeah… _lets squish them!_'' Buttercup said. Typical.

Then red clouds appeared. Of course Him was here.

**Bubbles POV:**

Oh boy… it's Him. I tried my best not to look terrified. As much as I hate to admit it, him is the villain I fear the most. I don't know why, but he always used me because of my weaknesses and I always fell for it. He looks like he's obsessed with me somehow.

''_Can't you little brats do anything right?!_'' He said. He was _VERY _mad. ''_I sent you to destroy them and what do you do?!_'' Still angry. ''You get all sissified.'' At least he was calmer. That's when he took them away but the move of his hand(well… claw). We looked at each other like with the 'we-won-again' look.

''Oh, don't play so smart girls. 'Cause you may have this time _but it was a lucky victory and you know it!_ In time you _will_ _fall_ and _we will _defeat you. So keep on your toes, watch for alert _and watch your back because the boys are BACK IN TOWN!'' _And with that he left laughing as always.

''Oh boy'' Said Blossom and she was right. One more villain to be worried about.

**Blossom POV:**

Just an hour or two after we got home the hot line rang. Oof. Haven't we had enough for one day?

''What is it mayor?'' I asked tired.

''Girl! There are some boys terrorizing the town! They say their names are 'The RowdyRuff Boys' and…'' He was about to say.

''It's okay mayor, we've got this and I hang up. ''Let's go!'' I yelled at them as we blasted out.

''So, what's the problem? Mojo? Gangreen Gang? Fuzzy? A monster?'' Buttercup asked impatient as we were flying.

''Worse than all these together…'' I told her. Just then the boys were in front of us.

''Long time no see.'' Brick mocked us.

''Weren't you shrank?'' Bubbles asked.

''Him made us back to normal size.'' Boomer answered.

''And because of you, we do not get bigger from kisses but nor smaller for those stuff you did!'' Butch said. He was surprisingly not shaking now.

''Whatever, let's get this over with, I wanna go home.'' Buttercup said as she punched Butch. I saw Bubbles sending energy balls and sonic screams to Boomer so I was left with Brick.

I ice breathed him, but he ire breathed me. I lazer beamed him, he lazer beamed me. I punched and kicked him, he punched and kicked me.

''Isn't there anything that you can't do?!'' I screamed at him.

''Babe, anything you can do _I_ can do better.''

''Stop calling me that!'' I said and punched him.

''Well, it would be nice to know your name'' He said as he kicked me.

''For you, it's Powerpuff!'' I said as I tried to lazer him, but missed.

''Come on, you know my name, I should know yours!'' He said while lazer-beaming me, but failing too.

''Blossom! It's Blossom!'' I just screamed.

''…Nice to meet you… Blossom'' He said as he was leaving with his brothers behind him. We were just standing there, watching.

''What was _that_ all about?'' Buttercup asked.


	3. Aftermath

**So, yeah, I finally got the chance to finish this and upload it. Also, this is the last chapter and I'm done with this story. I'll start working on another story but I don't know when I'm going to upload it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PPGs, the RRBs nor the short episode clip used in the begining. Just the thoughts of the characters and the rest of the story.**

''Shut up!'' Yelled three boys in union to their arguing fathers.

''We don't care which one of you is more eviler or more stupider or whateverer! _There is only one evil thing we care about and that's destroying the Powerpuff girls!'' _The leader, Brick, said to them.

''Yeah!'' They said all together as they high-fived.

''Let's go!'' Brick said leaving their 'fathers' with tears of joy.

''So, now what?'' Butch asked.

''Yeah, now what?'' Boomer said.

''Terrorize people that's what we do! And with that, the puffs will come and we will finally destroy them!'' Brick said with an evil smirk in his face.

''Yeah!'' Butch said.

''Um, Brick?'' Boomer said

''What is it, dweeb?''

''Um, why are we trying to destroy them? Have they done anything besides being good?''

''Well dumb-o, since you obviously can't remember, they killed us! Man, you're so stupid.'' Brick answered him with no expression in his face.

''But-'' Said Boomer before being interrupted

''Buttercup, no!'' They heard Blossom and Bubbles say

''Hey! What are you guys planning to do again?'' Buttercup asked the boys, ignoring her sisters.

''Well, well, well. If it isn't the Powerpuff girls.'' Brick said with an evil smirk in his face.

**Bubbles POV:**

''Let's do another check and then we can head home'' Blossom said

''Finally, one day without crime!'' I said happy with our luck

''Well, some action wouldn't have been bad'' Said Buttercup under her breath. Typical.

We split up. Blossom went to the city Hall, to check on mayor if he needs another pickle jar open. I went to the park, where everything was peaceful and quiet. Nobody was at the park at 4 p.m. Buttercup was checking the rest of the city. I decided to sit under a tree and relax, watching the river flow and the birds singing. It was so beautiful out here.

''Ditching?'' asked Buttercup coming out of nowhere.

''Well, there's nobody here and since it's so nice out here I decided to sit. How did you finish so quickly?''

''Super speed. Plus, I saw no one either.'' She said with disappointment in her voice while sitting down next to me.

''Neither did I'' Said Blossom, sat down next to me, making me jump.

''When did you came?'' I asked her

''Right after Buttercup came. It's very beautiful out here, isn't it?'' She said casually.

''Yeah…'' I agreed. ''Wait, are those the Rowdyruff boys?'' I asked seeing red, blue and green shades in the sky. Blossom sighed.

''Alright, some action!'' Buttercup said blasting towards them.

''Buttercup, no!'' We told Buttercup trying to catch her.

''Hey! What are you guys planning to do again?'' Buttercup said ignoring us. Thank you Buttercup, now we have our day planned. Fighting the ruffs all day.

''Well, well, well. If it isn't the Powerpuff girls.'' Brick said with an evil smirk in his face.

''Look, Brick, we are not here to fight. In fact, we were just leaving'' She said giving Buttercup the 'are-you-crazy?' look.

''Yeah… what she said'' Said a disappointed Buttercup.

''Aw, little Buttercup is listening to her big sister.'' Butch mocked her.

''Why I oughtta!'' She said about to punch him.

''Buttercup! Come on girls we're leaving.'' Blossom commanded.

''Oh, we are not asking you to stay. We are _forcing _you.'' Brick said punching Blossom down. When she came up she was as red as Bricks hat.

''Attack!'' She screamed and I could see my sisters fighting their counterparts, so I was left with Boomie. Great. We sat just looking to each other without doing anything.

''Are you going to attack or what?'' I finally told him.

''Why aren't _you_ attacking?''

''Because _you_'re the ones to start the fight! We were about to leave!''

He stayed silent. I sighed. I had to do something. It was enough that I had a crush in him, I couldn't stop fighting him too, so I just did what I do everything when I'm with him. Throw him some electricity balls and sonic scream him.

**Buttercup POV:**

It's so unfair that I don't have a special power! I mean, it would be easier to win this idiot if I had one. Now we are just punching and kicking each other.

''Why aren't you using your special power? Scared?'' I asked him

''Ha! Me? Scared? In your dreams!''

''Then show me what is it!''

''And why should I do that?''

''Because I want to!''

''Too bad princess, I don't want too.''

''Coward'' I said under my breath, still fighting him.

''What did you say?'' He said as he stopped attacking me. Crap, I forgot he had super hearing too. ''Why don't you show me _your _special power?'' Crap.

''I-I asked you first!'' Why did I stutter?

''W-well I don't have one! Okay?'' He yelled. He didn't have one too? I have to speak to Blossom and Bubbles about this.

Just as I was about to speak his brother, Brick I think, and Blossom said at the same time: ''Stop fighting!'' What the heck?

**Blossom POV:**

Why did I cried for attack? Ugh, these fights we have with them are _pointless_. I mean, we have the same powers. Why do they keep fighting us?

''Why do you keep fighting us?'' Oops! It slipped! Crap.

''What do you mean?'' He asked, still eye beaming me.

''What do you mean 'what do you mean'?'' I asked frustrated.

''Well, you were the ones who killed us!''

''_What_?!'' He _really _thought that was a reason? ''You killed us once and almost killed us _twice!_'' I told him

''What are you talking about, pinky?'' He said as he stopped fighting me.

''It's Blossom, for the last time! And I'm talking about the first time we fought idiot! An hour or so before _we_ killed you! We were revived by the citizens. And when Him got you back, that fight _almost_ killed us!''

''So what? You are good, we are bad!''

''You are bad because you were said to be bad by that stupid monkey and Him. You really want to listen to them?'' I asked him, lowering my voice.

''We are the Rowdyruff boys! We don't listen anyone!'' He said still yelling.

''Then why do you keep doing this?'' I yelled again.

''Because…! Because…'' He said trying to think for a reason.

''That's what I thought. Now, care to stop your siblings so we can stop this?'' I asked half-smiling.

He sighed. He thought about it. ''Okay'' He agreed. This must be the first time he agreed to do something.

''Stop fighting!'' We yelled in union. All four stared at us.

''What? Why?'' Buttercup asked. I didn't answer.

''We're leaving. Now.''

''Wait, wait, wait! Leaving? I didn't mean to kick you out of town!'' I said. I was hoping for a friendship with them.

''I know. But it's better for us to leave.'' He said.

''Hold it there! What about the puffs? Aren't we going to destroy them?'' Butch asked.

''Yeah, aren't we going to destroy them?'' Boomer said receiving a punch by Butch.

''Well, it's a change of plan. We are all equally strong, we can't defeat each other. So I decided that it's better that we leave and start a new life.'' He said

''But you can start a new life here! You can enroll to school and I'm sure somebody would like to take care of you…'' I tried to convince him.

''Sorry pinky, I already decided. Come on boys, we're leaving.'' He said determined.

**Bubbles POV:**

''I'm sure we'll see each other again!'' I told him smiling. He was so cute when he wasn't so harsh.

''Yeah, I guess…'' he said. I was thinking about either I should hug him goodbye or if that would be too friendly.

''Um, Bubbles?'' He snapped me out of my thoughts.

''Yes?''

''Um, I'm sorry about all those stuff I did to you… um, I hope you forgive me.'' He said looking down with his hair falling against his face.

''Aw Boomer! It's okay!'' I said hugging him. I could feel him hugging me back. I wish he would stay, I bet he and I would make wonderful friends! But, I guess that's for the best.

He let me, gave me a big, goofy smile and floated to his brother. I looked over at Buttercup. Oh my God! She was blushing! I tried to hear them with my super hearing.

''So, you gonna say something?'' Butch asked.

"Like what?"

"Dunno, maybe a goodbye? You know, I'm leaving for ever"

"Yeah, yeah, goodbye. I guess I wanted you to stay so I can beat you in dodgeball"

"Like you would win me if I stayed" he said smirking.

"Oh, you bet I would" she said also smirking

"Whatever Buttercup" he said as he floated to his brothers.

I know what to say to tease Buttercup now! I guess I'm happy because Butch is WAY better than Ace. Ew! Only thinking about Ace and Buttercup makes me sick.

"So, what about we make a promise? A promise that we'll meet again'' She said offering her hand to Brick, smiling. That was an obvious offer for truce

''Okay then. Let's hope we'll see each other again.'' He said smirking. After they were done shaking hands, all three of them turned around and left. Then I could feel tears running down my cheek.

"Don't worry Bubbles, we'll meet them again, I know we will" Blossom said.

**~10 years later**

**Buttercup POV:**

''So, how did you do in the math test?'' Blossom asked me.

''Great! I got a C!'' I said smiling

''Oh my God, really? That HAS to be your first C! I didn't think you could get a D!'' Bubbles said actually shocked. Blossom was about to explode.

''How did you do?'' I asked Bubbles.

''I got a B!'' She smiled. Blossom was now red from anger.

''Jeez Blossom, calm down, would ya? We can't all get A's like you do'' I told her.

''Calm down? CALM DOWN?! I was tutoring you for weeks to get a good grade at this test! And what do you do? You get back with C's and B's!'' She screamed and people from the street started to look at her like she was some crazy girl.

''Calm down Blossom. People are staring us.'' Bubbles tried to calm her down, rubbing her back, while I have noticed three boys, staring us. They looked kinda familiar. I mean, the one had red hair, just like Blossom in spiky version, and red eyes, the other forest green eyes and black hair like mine, only spiky-er and the last one had ocean blue eyes and Blonde hair like Bubbles' only spiky-er too. Why do they look so familiar.

''Oh my gosh!'' Bubbles whispered to us.

''I know!'' Blossom said.

''The Rowdyruff boys'' I whispered too.

''Um, we were talking about the 50% discount in all victorias' secret items and- Hold it! Did you say Rowdyruff boys?'' Blossom said.

''Actually it says 60%. 50% are only some materials.'' Bubbles said.

''Shut up Bubbles! Yeah Blossom, they're over there sitting on the bench next to that tree.''

**Blossom POV:**

OH my Gosh! It's actually them! After all those years! I can't believe it! Should we go talk to them? Did they recognize us? _Of course you idiot, they're staring at you._ Oh, yeah! Wait, staring at us? Oh my God, they're staring at us! I can't believe it! I could see Bubbles coffee slipping off her hands once she realized it was them. After a minute of staring, Buttercup just took her phone out of her pocket and started playing angry birds while Bubbles went to buy a new coffee.

''Are you girls serious?'' I told them just as Bubbles returned.

''But I didn't finish my other coffee.'' Bubbles said.

''I'm not talking about the coffee! Aren't we going to say 'hello' to them? I mean, we haven't seen them in years!''

''We don't even know it's them, you idiot. Besides, we also don't know they're not criminals anymore. I don't want to ruin my reputation of 'superhero' thank you very much.'' Buttercup said still playing. ''Woo, I passed the level!'' She yelled so loud that the boys started looking at us again.

I sighed. ''Let's go check the city one more time then. I'm too bored to go home now.''

''Okay! I take the beach!'' Bubbles cheered. She liked checking the city for crime.

''I'll take the park.'' I said

''And I'll take the rest of the city'' Buttercup growled. Unlike Bubbles, she hated checking on the city for crimes. She thought it was 'useless' since mojo retired, princess moved away, fuzzy stopped appearing, Him was destroyed and Sedusa got married with Ace and they moved out together with the gang. When we found out that Ace is getting married and stopped taking drugs to start a normal life, along with Sedusa and the rest of the gang, we were pretty shocked but happy for them. We were even invited in their wedding.

**Bubbles POV:**

It's so beautiful in the beach! I mean, the park is usually the best place to go, since no one is never there but I chose the beach this time because it's sunset! But just as I reached there, a giant monster appeared out of the sea! What the heck? We haven't seen monsters in two years. Oh well, I've been training a lot, I don't need neither Blossoms nor Buttercups help! I can take it down!

I started attacking it with my new powers but nothing worked! I sonic screamed it, threw some energy balls at him and all my old powers but nothing! I sonic screamed him more but there was nothing happening. I suddenly saw an ocean blue strake of light hitting it right in the stomach.

''B-Boomer?'' I asked.

He just gave me a half-smile. He was gorgeous! He had his hair just like when he was five, only a little bit longer now. His eyes were the same ocean blue eyes, that when you looked at them you were lost. He was wearing different clothes since I last saw him. He was wearing a shirt and dark blue jeans with Nike. I could smell his cologne from here.

He started punching and kicking the monster and I helped him. It was about to give up so we looked at each other, smirked and started sonic screaming. He was drop dead by now.

''So, Bubbles, you're pretty changed.'' Boomer said

''Well, you too.'' I smiled at him.

''I mean, you let your hair down and you also quit that dress, not that it was ugly or something-'' I cut him off by hugging him.

''I missed you too'' I told him and I could feel him hugging me back.

''Hey! We heard you screaming so we-'' Blossom said as she was coming at us with Buttercup, Brick and Butch.

''Oh, it's alright. I saw a monster and I couldn't defeat it. But then Boomer came and helped me out.'' I said and I could see Boomer slightly blushing. He was so cute!

''Oh okay. Wait, a monster? We haven't seen one in two years!'' Blossom said and right as I was about to answer Buttercup got me.

''Looks like you brought some bad luck with you.'' Buttercup said smiling at Butch. Oh my God, was she ACTUALLY smiling?

''Oh shut up.'' He said and he punched her.

''Oh well I guess that's over. Now since we met again, and we are new here, would you mind finding us a place to stay?'' Brick said smirking to Blossom. She smiled at him.

''Of course. Come on guys!'' She said as we were all leaving. I'm starting to think we are going to get along with the boys.


End file.
